falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Aideen (Gaia Prevails)
| race = Unicorn | sex = Mare | faction = no align Stable Eight, Maintenance - former Crimson Company - former | family = Ailill - Older Brother | statusintro = Alive | eyes = Cyan | mane = Blonde | coat = Light Brown | magic aura = Golden | accessories = A Stable-Tec PipBuck | cutie mark = A microphone}} Aideen is the protagonist of Gaia Prevails. Aideen is not to be confused with another pony who shares the same name, the daughter of Spellfield, who carries the same name. History Stable Eight Aideen was born and raised in Stable Eight. On her tenth birthday she got her PipBuck and started working in Maintenance. Then the stable door opened. Crimson Company She was later enslaved by the Crimson Company. As she was quite rebellious she was forced to work in the brothel. As Aideen is quite intelligent and has had training in the Stable to operate terminals, she was additionally trained as a hacker. Present Day When the mission to the Gaia Prevails-Facility failed she was alone, and free to go. Relationships Main Characters * Craft - Before Aideen got to know who Craft truly is she thought of her as the role model of a 'strong independent mare', but when Craft revealed herself to be the same parasite that had turned Luna into Nightmare Moon. After Craft openly manipulates Aideen into doing her bidding. * Cirrus - She initially has a crush on Aideen and admired her. The two become friends although Cirrus grows increasingly jealous of Aideen's abilities and pretty appearance. * Turbulence - Even though they starting out with Aideen kidnapping Turbulence they quickly became friends and play chess against each other. Minor Characters * Ailill - Ailill is Aideens older Brother, he works as a solider for the Crimson Company. Other than his sister he always did what he was told, cooperated, stayed loyal to them, and was free to works for the Company out of his own free will. He is the only family Aideen has left and for a long time he has been the only person who was allowed to touch, or even hug her; he is the only pony that can make her feel safe. * Quick Shot - Aideen met Quick Shot in a bar where he bought her a drink, and as she has no experience in relationships (romantic or not) she agrees to meet him again the next day where they take a job to exterminate the Silverbugs in the local mine of Hufstein. Traits Appearance Aideen is a unicorn mare with a light brown coat and a blonde mane. She has cyan eyes and her cutie mark is a microphone. Abilities Aideen is a skilled hacker, trained by the Crimson Company to use terminals and other devies so she could unlock sealed doors and safes. See also * Aideens Perks Trivia * Étaín is a figure of Irish mythology. Depending on what story it is she was a sun-goddess and a horse rider. In Fallout: Equestria - Gaia Prevails' canon for zebra mythology 'Aideen' is the name of a fire-spirit in Zebra-mythology. In another story Etain is the wife of Eochaid Feidlech "the enduring", and 'enduring' a trait that Aideen aquired over the years in the Crimson Company. * Her name, at first glance, seems unnatural for a pony, but as the author has little imagination for naming things he took the first thing he liked. Later the exotic name even got important for the story. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Gaia Prevails Category:Characters (Gaia Prevails)